Pesky Jumpers
by devilsspy
Summary: one-shot. Just a random story of an occasion where Sophie gets stuck putting a jumper on and needs a hand from Sian. May be fluff involved...


Sian knocked on her girlfriend's door calling out cheerfully, "Are you decent?"

"Yeah," came the response from inside so the blonde proceeded to enter the room. Unlike some people (i.e. ROSIE) Sian understood boundaries and privacy and the concept of knocking before going into someone else's room.

"Morning babe," Sian said to Sophie (even though it was almost midday, it was amazing how long they slept in on the weekends) but stopped short when she saw her girlfriend. She couldn't help but giggle in short fits at the sight in front of, even though she knew she shouldn't laugh.

"You alright there?" she asked Sophie, who looked like she had been attempting to put her hoodie on but had gotten it majorly stuck, resulting in the jumper being caught in limbo, half of it over her head and chest, the rest hanging off her arms. All in all it provided an amusing but cute picture for Sian though.

Sophie was trying to grab at various ends of the material, "Yeah I'm good," she replied, still trying to get her arms through the sleeves. When she failed yet again, Sophie exhaled deeply and turned so that she could see Sian's face through the neck hole.

Sophie seemed so adorably helpless to Sian that the blonde couldn't help but walk over to her and kiss her on the nose, practically burying her head in the jumper as well in order to do so. She then stepped back from Sophie and laughed as the brunette frowned at her.

"It's not funny, are you going to help me or not?" Sophie asked, annoyed.

"Hmm," Sian mused, pretending to be thinking about it for a while. "I COULD help you," she told Sophie. "Or..."

"What do you mean 'OR'? Sian, come on!" Sophie shook her arms in the blonde's direction to try and get her to hurry up.

"Well I do have you right where I want you like this," Sian suggestively told Sophie who froze and stared at her.

"You wouldn't," the younger girl stated, but even now Sian was grinning evilly.

"Oh I think I would," she insisted before doing the thing that Sophie was afraid she would do.

Sian launched herself at Sophie and attacked her sides, tickling the defenceless Sophie. "Argh NO!" Sophie screamed, trying to get away from Sian but the blonde was too quick and had already pinned Sophie to the wall and was showing no mercy.

"Sian stop!" Sophie cried through her induced laughter, trying to squirm out of Sian's grip. "STOP!"

"Do you give? Do you?" Sian taunted.

"Yes!" Sophie shouted. "I give, I give."

"Good," Sian simply said, stopping her attack but hands still pressing Sophie against the wall. She was half wondering if Sally would come bursting in, what with all the shouting and what not. Sian was still staring into Sophie's eyes and couldn't help but smile widely at her girlfriend. Her beautiful girlfriend.

"Sian?" Sophie asked, concerned that she might be bombarded with another round of assaults. It turned out she was indeed, but they were of a different type of assault. Sian leaned in and caught Sophie's lips with her own, pressing herself into her.

Even though the hoodie was getting in her way, Sophie kissed the blonde back eagerly, trying to pull Sian in even closer. She would never get sick of this, how could she? Well, the hoodie was being a bit annoying. Pulling away, Sophie then attempted once more to get her jumper over her head.

"Well don't just stand there, help me," Sophie frustratingly said, wanting to get back to what they were doing as soon as possible.

Sian grinned and grabbed hold of the jumper, Sophie thinking that she was (finally) going to help her but instead, Sian pulled it off over Sophie's head.

"What're you do–" Sophie started to say but was cut off when Sian recaptured her lips with her own, slipping her tongue in without protest. It definitely shut Sophie up until this time Sian was the one to pull away, leaning her forehead against Sophie's and a huge grin on her face. She was doing a lot of that today.

Sophie was left a little breathless and speechless, staring into her girlfriend's bright eyes.

"I thought you were better off out of it," Sian explained in a whisper voice that had a slight husk to it, staring at Sophie's lips and caressing Sophie's hip with her hand.

Sophie looked down to where Sian's hand was and then back up and recognised THAT LOOK that she had in her eyes. "OH," Sophie said loudly, understanding the implication. She went to her door and closed it quickly, leaning her back against it and biting her lip as she looked at Sian.

Sian however was slightly taken aback by this. "What are you doing?" she gasped. Well she knew WHAT Sophie was doing, but she didn't know WHY. She was definitely up for it, but in Sophie's house? Sally wouldn't be too thrilled...

"What?" Sophie asked, feigning innocence and locking the door. No need for any more of THOSE types of interruptions.

"Sophie, your Mum," Sian tried to explain.

"What about her? She's busy downstairs with Jeff," Sophie told her, moving her eyebrows up and down comically.

"All the more reason," Sian stated.

Sophie looked at her with a smirk. "Sian," she said. "If I play nice with Jeff, like I've been doing so far, then that means that me Mum'll be happy and then have to let me play nice with YOU."

Sian couldn't help but blush slightly as she smiled and walked over to where Sophie was, waiting until she was right up close to lean in. With heavy lids and a smirk Sian said softly to her girlfriend, "And what if I don't want to play nice. What if I want to be, naughty."

Sophie's smile got wider and she leaned her mouth impossibly close to Sian's without actually making physical contact and said breathlessly, "Well I'll just have to teach you a lesson than, won't I" before Sian closed the remaining distance between them.

She pushed Sophie against the door and was attacking her mouth and neck with fast, passionate kisses. "I bet you're a good teacher too," Sian said between kisses.

"SOPHIE," the girls heard Sally shout up the stairs, causing them to jump apart even though the door was locked so it wasn't like anyone could have walked in on them.

Sophie quickly unlocked the door and poked her head out calling out back to her mother, "YEAH?"

"Jeff and I are going out to the Rovers for lunch," Sally said loud enough for them to hear. "Will you and Sian be alright by yourselves?"

Sophie looked at Sian who had sat down on her bed and was currently fanning herself with her hand to try and recover from her crazy heart rate, lack of breath and her flushed cheeks. Still watching Sian with an amused look, Sophie yelled down the stairs, "We'll be fine."

"Okay then," her mother replied and a few seconds later they heard the front door open and close.

Assuming it was now safe, Sophie closed the door again and locked it (you could never be too sure) and went over to her bed where Sian had now flopped backwards so that she was lying down and staring up at the ceiling. Climbing up onto the bed and onto the blonde so that she was straddling her, Sophie leaned down and kissed Sian's shoulder, then her neck, then along her jaw until she made it to her mouth where she lingered longer than with the other kisses.

"So," Sophie said after finally coming up for air. "Where were we exactly?"

Sian leaned up slightly so that she could reach Sophie's mouth with hers. "Well, I believe you were going to teach me a lesson," Sian reminded her.

"That I was," Sophie chuckled against Sian's skin, her breath tickling the other girl.

"So Webster, how about it then?" Sian teased.

Sophie grinned and whispered into Sian's ear, "You seem eager. Thank god for pesky jumpers, eh?"

Sian slapped her arm playfully before putting her hands around Sophie's neck and pulled her down towards her saying, "Shut up and kiss me." To which Sophie complied most readily.

An hour or so later as they lay there in bed panting heavily, it would have to be concluded that they both had indeed taught each other a lesson alright. Several times.

...

**I know I said I'd update Juliet & Juliet but I had this idea and had to write it down before I forgot. Not sure how good it is really but I thought I'd post it anyway. Please review and let me know what you think :) Do you think it sucked as much as I do? And I'll try to update J&J within the next week. Thanks always for your support guys, I love you all -devilsspy**


End file.
